The Untied STATES of America!
by Akira Amber
Summary: England has found the children of America! The wonderfully chaotic states! With a whole lot of shouting, sibling fights and humor, join the amazing states on their rampages and most importantly, their moments when they bother America!
1. Intro

**I love the states! Especially Texas XD So I decided to make this story! It's just a project and won't be updated SUPER often.**

"Alfred! Don't make me come and get you!" England demanded through his phone. Alfred had told him that he would be back on the phone soon, but it was already twenty minutes since then.

**CRASH!**

"California! Get back here!" An angry female's voice demanded.

Wait. WHAT?

"Shut up everyone! You're scaring poor Hawaii!" another girl's voice said.

"Guys! Settle down!" A male's voice pleaded.

"KANSAS! HELP ME WITH THE LANDUARY!" America's voice called.

"Coming father!" a pounding of footsteps could be heard.

Wait. FATHER?

Okay, that was it. England was going to get America this instant.

"America! What the hell do you think you're doing?" England knocked fiercely on America's door.

"No! Texas don't open the door!" America's voice shouted.

Too late, the door was now open.

"Who are you?" A teenage girl looked at him suspiciously.

"Um, who are YOU?" England asked.

"Who the heck are you talking to, Texas?" A boy's voice demanded.

"Shut up California! You're annoying." The girl at the door replied.

"America?" England called out.

"Yeah. Here." America looked sheepish.

"Mind explaining why you have a bunch of kids?" England crossed his arms.

"Um, no?" America bit his lip.

"Dad! Tell Illinois to stop being so annoying!" A male's voice yelled from upstairs.

"I'm not annoying Ohio! YOU ARE!" A girl's voice screamed.

"Virginia, Georgia, Hawaii, please go into your rooms." America sighed.

Three small girls hurriedly rushed to their rooms.

"OHIO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO STEAL MY HAIRBRUSH!" Illinois shouted.

"How did you know it was me?" Ohio demanded.

Suddenly, there was a loud cry. It was quickly silenced by a, "Shush, quiet South Dakota."

"Louisiana! Please help in the kitchen!" A girl's head popped out of the kitchen and a pretty girl with pretty blonde hair bounded over to the kitchen.

"Tell me who all of these children are!" England demanded.

"OKAY KIDS! TO THE FAMILY ROOM!" America yelled.

There was a mess of pounding footsteps and yelling.

"Children, introduce yourselves to Uncle England." America demanded.

Texas- Girl- Quinn Aria

California- Boy- Nathan Cross

Kansas- Girl- Bella Carnation

Florida- Girl- Ali Green

Hawaii- Girl- Michelle Exotic

Illinois- Girl- Kara Ilara

Ohio- Boy- Ben Mitchell

Tennessee- Boy- Patrick Lennen

Maine- Girl- Caitlin Croft

Alaska- Girl- Claire Lynn

Louisiana- Girl- Lillian Flower

Georgia- Girl- Amber Crimson

Virginia- Girl- Virginia Wilds

Arkansas- Boy- Richard "Ritchie" Bell

Arizona- Girl- Phoenix Crane

Utah- Boy- Adam Rock

Washington- Boy- Corey Washington

Oregon- Boy- Nicholas Trail

Nevada- Girl- Jenna Forest

New Mexico- Boy- Raymond "Ray" Furton

Wyoming- Boy- Ian Fields

Oklahoma- Boy- Dan Biland

Mississippi- Girl- Misty Rivers

North Dakota- Boy- Jacob Jennings

South Dakota- Girl- Dakota Jennings

North Carolina- Caroline Fox

South Carolina- Cody Fox

Kentucky- Boy- Ken Goodale

Indiana- Girl- Camille Pocahontas

Delaware- Boy- Mitchell Kron

West Virginia- Girl- Savannah Wilds

Iowa- Boy- Anthony Grass

Nebraska- Girl- Bianca Escuro

Minnesota- Girl- Hannah Lund

Montana- Julie Ann

Missouri- Girl- Lianna Peaches

Wisconsin- Boy- Hunter Robinson

Massachusetts- Boy- Matthew Sanders

New Hampshire- Boy- Josh Nile

Rhode Island- Girl- Aurora Pink

Vermont- Girl- Raychel Michelle

Connecticut- Boy- Dylan Crest

New Jersey- Girl- Maria Ellen

Maryland- Girl- Mary Rose

Pennsylvania- Pricilla Warner

Michigan- Boy- Shawn Lakes

Alabama- Girl- Julia Bex

Idaho- Boy- Conner Cox

Colorado- Boy- Ethan Reds

New York- Girl- Helen Mills

**OMG That list is HUGE! It's going to take forever to remember... maybe. The first part is confusing because you don't know the names and stuff yet. Well I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. FREEDOM!

**Um, yeah still working on this. Haha.**

**I don't own! I SURRENDER!**

* * *

"So… You have children." England said awkwardly.

"Well, duh. We're right here." California retorted.

"California, stop being such a jerk!" Texas scolded.

"Oh please, Miss Cowgirl. You would have said that too! You just can't agree with me. I know you like me." California smirked. (A/N Texas is technically not really American, and she was adopted. Plus, most of them are truly related, but they are all really close to each other.)

Texas fumed and turned bright red. She was about to punch him, when Alaska stepped in the way.

"Guys. Please stop." Her tone was motherly. (A/N Alaska, the biggest state, is the only one who can stop Texas and California, the second and third biggest states.)

"Whatever guys, I'm taking South Dakota upstairs; it's time for her nap." North Dakota took his little sister's hand.

"Yeah, see you losers later." Ohio rolled his eyes.

Illinois, who was clutching her hairbrush tightly, followed Ohio like a lost puppy, despite how she pretended that she hates him.

"Excuse me, father, I'll go make something to eat with Louisiana." Kansas bowed her head and disappeared in the kitchen with her little sister.

"I'm going to the park. Tell me when I can be crazy again." New York said. Texas and California, who heard this at the same time decided to join her.

Vermont, who nobody had really noticed, smirked happily.

Suddenly, she shouted, "HEY GUYS! LET'S GO TO DAD'S NEXT CONFERENCE!" Vermont yelled.

Doors were yanked open and yet again 50 eager children's feet pounded the floor and hurried to Vermont.

"Yeah! Nice one Rach!" Texas patted her on the back.

"Wait! Vermont! That, i-isn't necessary.

Hawaii and Virginia happily jumped up and down.

"Yes daddy! Please!"

"Oh no." America grumbled.

"Everyone. Get to bed. Now." America ordered.

"So that's a yes." Colorado reasoned.

"What? No!" America shouted.

"Aha! So it IS a yes!" Utah nodded his head.

"Yay!" Arizona happily jumped up in the air at her big brother's final verdict.

"No, you can't." America said, "My next conference is in a week."

All of the states eyes brightened up and England whispered to America, "Um, you probably shouldn't have told them that.

"The answer is no. Go to bed, now." America said firmly.

"Fine." They all grumbled and head upstairs.

** ~2:00 A.M.~**

"Dakota… Wake up." North Dakota whispered to his little sister.

Slowly, the small adorable girl rubbed her eyes and emerged from her cozy bed.

The older brother took his sister's hand and led her down to the computer rooms.

"What took you so long?" New York asked.

"Dakota wouldn't wake up." North Dakota explained.

Mississippi and Missouri both took Dakota's hand and led her to the computer where everyone was gathered, and Texas, who had the only chair, was leaning to the computer screen.

"Texas! Where is the next meeting?" Arkansas asked.

"Um, here! It says… Budapest, Hungary!" Texas pointed at the screen. With the help of Vermont, Ohio, and Alabama, they had hacked into the World Conference page and found out all of the information.

"Find the plane flight for Budapest!" Massachusetts said excitedly.

"Calm down Mattie! I'm going!" Texas complained.

"You, why don't you stop complaining?" California insulted Texas.

California then pushed Texas out of the chair. He sat down. She got up and started to push him off. This kept on happening.

"Okay, I'm going to stop this." Alaska pushed them both out of the chair, allowing Ohio to sit down.

"Big brother! You know how do this, right?" Illinois said in admiration.

"Yes, I do. You wouldn't care though, because you don't like me in the first place." Ohio said with a stoic expression.

"Oh… Yeah." Illinois said depressingly.

"Oh quit your love fest over there!" Texas grumbled, obviously mad at the fact she wasn't in the chair anymore. She reached out her hand and smacked California in the face.

"Mhm, we're the love fest." Illinois said, red from blushing.

"What?" California and Texas asked at the same time.

"I got the tickets." Ohio suddenly announced.

"Nice! Now we can go!" West Virginia clapped happily.

** ~1 week later~**

"Hawaii! Let me help you with the luggage." Mississippi said, hurrying to the little girl, who was struggling.

"Mississippi, hurry up!" Missouri fiercely whispered to her older sister.

"I'm coming!" Mississippi whispered back, now with Hawaii.

"North Carolina! Bring South with you!" Maine quietly whispered to the Carolinas.

"We're coming!" she whispered back.

* * *

"Michigan, Maryland, New Jersey, Connecticut, and Washington are already in the limo! Illinois! You should be done packing!" Ohio scolded his sister.

"I'm trying!" She slammed her suitcase shut and hurried down the flight of stairs.

Maryland stepped out of the limo to remind the others to hurry up.

* * *

"Kansas! Be careful on checking up on daddy!" Louisiana warned.

"No problem. I got it under control." Kansas flashed a thumb up. Kansas was very nice, and nobody could really believe it, but she was the master of stealth.

She creaked her father's door open and stared at her sleeping father. She waited a few minutes before realizing he was in fact, asleep and rushed down the stairs to give her siblings the signal.

She took Texas's Batman flashlight and shone it outside and inside, giving the "Bat Signal" as Texas put it.

She then ran out the door and into the awaiting secret service limo.

"Everyone's here, right?" Pennsylvania checked.

"Where's Rhode Island?" Montana looked around, worried.

"I'm here, sister Montana." The smallest sibling could barely be heard.

"Okay, so we are all here." Nebraska confirmed.

"Yup!" Kentucky nodded.

"Let's go then." Minnesota said happily.

"Driver, to the airport, please!" Oregon said politely.

The whole ride was the amazing states causing their usual ruckus and some of them just chilling. The usually stressed out ones because of their siblings, were resting until they got to the airport.

* * *

"Okay guys! We're here!" Wisconsin alerted everybody as they pulled up in the parking lot.

"Thank you Mister Diver!" They all chorused then hopped out of the limo.

"Woah." Their eyes all widened as they stepped into the large airport.

It was two in the morning, and many people buzzed about, rushing and sitting about. A few messages were voiced through the intercom.

"Excuse me children, do you need help?" an attendant asked.

"Um, what are we supposed to do to get on the plane to Budapest, Hungary?" Florida asked.

"Oh yes, please, first weigh your luggage over there, and then walk to the security place. They will check you, and then go to the other side, there will be many monitors, check the one that says 'Budapest, Hungary.' Then it will have a gate number. The gate numbers are hung from the ceiling so you always know what gate your in. Then wait for you flight." The kind woman pointed to a bunch of places.

"Thank you!" New Hampshire said happily and bounded off.

They weighed their luggage; everyone's luggage was below 50lbs. the limit, except for Illinois. After a few clothes and hairbrushes were mixed around, they were ready for the checking area.

Texas, California, Kansas, and Rhode Island had a lot of trouble getting through.

Texas and California had many prank tools and Kansas had her stealth gadgets. Rhode Island, surprisingly, had many gadgets as well, being a small state, nobody really expected that.

Kansas managed to get everyone's gadgets to the other side with her skills and they continued on.

"Budapest… Budapest…" Delaware scanned the screens.

"Aha! Here Mitchell!" Iowa was sure to use Delaware's human name to not blow their covers.

"Oh! Sister Misty! Sister Lianna!" Hawaii called to Mississippi and Missouri, "We can sit here.

It took a while, but everyone finally sat down. Alaska had forced California and Texas together, however much they despised it. Illinois was happy to sit with Ohio, even though he seemed a bit annoyed. Hawaii sat with Mississippi and Missouri, West Virginia took care of Georgia, Virginia, and Rhode Island, though occasionally, Rhode Island would want to know about spying and talk to Kansas. North Dakota was of course with South, and South Carolina and North Carolina, the twins, could take care of themselves. Kansas looked after Louisiana.

Virginia let out a huge yawn, and began to flutter her eyes shut.

"Virginia… Stay awake for a few more minutes; you can sleep on the plane, okay?" West Virginia pleaded with her little sister.

Virginia nodded and tried really hard to stay awake, but her body was full of exhaustion, and gave away to sleep.

"The flight to Budapest, Hungary is here! Please line up with your tickets and you will be led to the plane." An attendant announced.

In one movement, all of the states picked up their suitcases and with their tickets, they entered the plane.

West Virginia was sure to pick up her little sister also and they all got on the plane.

They all went to first class in the front, but with plenty of seats for all 50 of them.

All the young ones had now fallen asleep, and the bigger ones were starting to give into weariness.

Texas and California finally collapsed, Texas's head leaning in the crook of California's neck, and California had his arm wrapped around Texas.

Alaska smirked, this would be perfect blackmail. Plus, Illinois wanted some pictures of them for blackmail too.

Illinois had also fallen asleep on Ohio's lap and Ohio was leaning on the window, with his hand resting on Illinois's head. His eyes fluttered shut many times, until finally, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Guys, wake up." New Jersey warned when it was the afternoon.

"Hm?" Ohio rubbed his eyes all cute-like and Illinois squealed.

"AH! LET GO OF ME!" Texas screamed at California, who was also blushing madly at their position.

"Guys. Stop the fighting already, I am still tired and don't need to listen to your lover's quarrels." Tennessee groaned.

"Yeah, well good morning to you too!" Texas replied sarcastically.

"We need to get moving! Dad's flight should be starting in about an hour!" Nebraska said, looking at her watch.

"Yeah, yeah, calm yourself Bianca!" Texas sighed.

Nebraska fumed and Maine attempted to calm her down.

"Seriously, we do need to move though." Utah got out of his seat and got his carry-on luggage in a compartment above the seats.

"Yes! Let's go Brother Adam!" Arizona got up and reached for her luggage.

"Um, is someone going to wake up Claire?" California asked, scared. Their older sister, Alaska, was VERY grumpy if she got woken up. She just wasn't a morning person and at this time, 5:00 A.M., she wouldn't be a happy camper.

"Yeah, sure!" Virginia bounded over to Alaska, not knowing the dangers of waking the girl up, and tapped her shoulder.

"What?!" Alaska angrily growled and turned to face Virginia.

Virginia let out a startled yelp, and them Alaska realized who it was. "Oh, I'm so sorry Virginia…"

West Virginia smiled and took little Virginia's hand. "I'm sure she forgives you."

"Okay, now we'll go." Oklahoma said.

"Everyone! Move, move, move!" New York shouted.

* * *

They all got off and looked at the bright sun. Usually, right now, in America, it would be 5:00 A.M., but in Hungary, the day had already begun.

"So where are we supposed to go again?" Wyoming asked.

"Um… Here!" Ohio opened a map and pointed to a location in the big capital.

Grand doors loomed above the states as they found their location.

"Woah. Well, I guess this is it." Texas said, pushing open the door.

"What are such small children like you doing here?" a security guard asked suspiciously.

"Um, RUN, RUN, RUN!" Mississippi yelled.

A horde of fifty children raced past the security guard, and he chased them, while talking in his walkie talkie for backup… ON LITTLE CHILDREN.

It was an epic chase, all fifty children swerving and racing through the halls.

After a long time, the states finally got cornered.

"Come quietly!" One of the guards shouted.

"Not a chance!" Maryland ripped the ceiling fan from the ceiling and chucked it at the guards. When there was an opening, the states eluded the guards and ran down the halls.

* * *

"Miss Hungary! We have intruders on the loose!" A guard shouted.

"What? Who?" The Hungarian demanded.

"Um, well… they are uh… kids." The guard said the last part very softly.

Hungary narrowed her eyes. "How can you not catch them?"

"They are crazy strong! One ripped a ceiling fan from the ceiling and chucked it! Another girl slammed a guard to the wall, and gave him a major concussion, and broke his hip bone. She also stole his tazer!"

"Well… We'll see." Hungary sighed.

* * *

The states raced down the halls and past rooms, trying to find a place to hide.

"There!" Montana shouted, yanking a door open.

"Hello! Welcome to Hung- Who are you?" A woman with brown hair greeted.

"Um, we're here to help out." Mississippi quickly answered.

"Well okay then." The woman turned away as her phone rang.

"Hungary! I'm missing my children! I might be a bit late." America's voice said through her phone.

"Yeah, okay. Wait a second… Are there about fifty children?" Hungary asked.

"Yeah… How'd you know?" America asked.

"Well…" Hungary looked at the children.

Rhode Island, Hawaii, Virginia, and Georgia gave her pleading looks. Ohio bit his lip, and Texas and California gave her the you-say-anything-and-you're-dead look.

"Um, lucky guess?" Hungary said, "Well, I hope to see you in the conference soon."

Hungary hung up.

"You guys are America's children, right?" Hungary narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, we're sorry, we can explain!" Kansas pleaded desperately.

"Actually, no we can't. Um, you DO know that it was our idea, right?" Vermont retorted.

"OUR idea? Usually, I would take credit, but it was YOUR idea, Vermont." Texas crossed her arms.

"Guys! Let's just chill, okay?" New York pushed them apart.

"Easy for you to say! You get plenty of snow! You know how much snow Texas and I get?" California backed up Texas.

"Nevermind." New York sighed.

* * *

"Give it back! Ohio! Give back my hairbrush!" Illinois demanded.

Ohio held Illinois's precious hairbrush over a fire. "Stop following me, and the hairbrush doesn't get hurt!"

"What? No! I-I'm not following you!" Illinois stuttered.

Ohio inched her brush closer to the fire.

"Oh for the love of goodness!" Texas snatched the hairbrush from Ohio and chucked it out the window.

"NO! MY HAIRBRUSH!" Illinois shrieked. "TEXAS! HOW DARE YOU? YOU UNSANITARY PIG!"

"Hey! Just because I don't shower everyday or brush my hair everyday, doesn't mean I'm not sanitary!" Texas defended herself.

"You're just jealous that Ohio likes me better!" Illinois crossed her eyes.

"What? I don't like him! You're just jealous that he likes me better than you! You freaky stalker!" Texas shouted.

By now, California and Ohio had started to inch slowly away from the two quarreling girls.

"Oh yeah? Prove it! Go out with California!" Illinois demanded.

Texas, so caught up in the conversation, didn't hear what Illinois really said. "Fine!"

Illinois calmed down and laughed. "You DO know you agreed to go out with California, right?"

"Wait. WHAT?" Texas shouted. And then hell broke loose.

* * *

Hungary shook her head as Texas chucked yet another gigantic sofa at California. Her monstrous strength was impressive, rivaling America and Hungary's strengths.

Everyone was in a fit of rage, Kansas even threw a nearby lamp at Alabama, who barely caught it, and slammed it into the ground.

Indiana threw a printer at New Mexico, who got hit by it, and nearly crashed into a wall.

Nebraska grabbed a refrigerator from the kitchen and chucked it at Nevada, who nearly dodged it, getting a large mark on her left leg, which disappeared minutes later.

Colorado threw a coffee table at Arizona, who dodged it, and it instead hit Arkansas in the back.

Alaska, who had been lying down on a couch and sleeping, woke up.

"GUYS! STOP. NOW." She said, her eyes glowing.

The chaos stopped and an awkward chair flew last second and landed in a crash on Kentucky. However, Kentucky stayed still, afraid of Alaska.

"What caused this?" Alaska tsked.

"Illinois tricked me into going on a date with California!" Texas pointed at Illinois.

"Aw! Really? That's so cute! You guys are such an adorable couple!" Alaska's rage instantly fell.

"You still have to clean up though." Hungary said.

"Fine." They all yawned.

"Hello Hung- What happened here, aru?" China stepped into the room, shocked at the mess.

"America has children." Hungary explained.

"What? That nuisance has FIFTY children? Oh dear…" China sighed.

"Hey! We are right here!" Connecticut complained.

"Hm, what's happening, Da~!" Russia walked into the room.

* * *

Everyone started to come and finally, America arrived. Only China and Russia knew about the children, and Hungary just let the children mess around with the security guard.

"Yeah! Totally dude!" America shouted at the Philippines's idea she had stated.

"Miss Hungary! Please help us with these rampaging children!" A security guard came in, his clothes ripped up from an unknown source.

"Kids? That are rampaging?" England raised his brow.

America froze.

"PEOPLE! WE ARE ALIENS FROM ANOTHER PLANET AND INVADING!" Texas ridiculously shouted.

"What the hell, Texas?" Nebraska kicked the door down.

"I'm bored of playing, daddy!" South Dakota, in all of her innocence, was piggy-back riding a torn up guard.

"Daddy?" all the nations looked around suspiciously.

"I _said, _we are aliens and will take over!" Texas repeated.

Oklahoma knocked Texas's head with his fist and said, "Dude, they're not stupid, they KNOW you're not an alien!"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaarn!"

Maine spoke softly, "Sisters, Brothers, father is in an important meeting right now, shouldn't we leave?"

"Hell to the no! I came here to crush father's meeting!" Texas nodded.

"WHO IS YOUR FATHER?" Germany yelled.

"Daddy!" Georgia smiled happily.

"I know your daddy is your father, but who is your father?" Germany asked again.

Georgia pouted. "Daddy is daddy! Father is father! Daddy is father! Father is daddy! Only daddy and father! Nothing else!"

"Yep! Mister, you don't know your daddies and your fathers!" Hawaii piped up.

"That's right!" Louisiana added.

* * *

England stared at America.

"DADDY!" New Hampshire appeared next to America.

America froze… Yet again.

"What? They're YOUR children?" The countries angrily said.

"Hey! You are bullies! Stop! Stop itttt! You are bullying daddy!" Rhode Island literally table flipped a table.

Everyone stared at America.

"HAHAHA!" I-I'm s-sorry! BUT THIS IS HILARIOUS!" India laughed.

Many countries proceeded to laugh their heads off.

Germany, however, was the only one who wasn't laughing.

"Take your children outside immediately!"

"Daddy! That man is a bully! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! Don't make us leave daddy!" Rhode Island jumped up and down in anger.

"I'm sorry honey." America bent down.

"Hey! What's this?" Hawaii found a whole bunch of CDs next to Germany's desk.

"Oh~! Hawaii! Throw 'em over here!" Texas shouted, knowing full well it was porn.

"What? No, little girl… Give it here!" Germany shouted.

Hawaii shivered in fright and passed the CDs to Texas.

"Hm, what's that Germany? Ve~!" Italy questioned.

"Uh… Nothing Italy!" Germany lied.

"Let us stay, or the innocent Italian's mind will be ruined!" Texas demanded.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Germany crossed his arms.

"No fucking duh! Let us stay you porn freak!" Texas rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this gonna get good!" California whispered to everyone. They all sat back and enjoyed the show.

* * *

**Eh, this is getting long, so I'm going to cut it off here. Uh, do guys actually want ****Texas**** and ****California**** to go out on a date? Or maybe ****Ohio**** and ****Illinois****? So far, the couples will probably be them and Arizona/Utah. I may add some later on. Lol, Texas is so fun to write because she's all badass XD**

**Thanks~!**

**-Akira Amber**


	3. Field Trip: Mall Part I

**I don't own anything at all. **

* * *

"You are all in so much trouble when we get home!" America scolded all 50 of his children.

"What? Not fair!" Texas shouted.

"Hm, that's right, you want your little date first don't you?" America smirked.

Texas looked confused.

"He means you want to go on your date with California, jackass." Oregon replied, rolling his eyes.

"WHAT?" Texas shouted.

"Dude, don't try to deny it, we all know you like him." Illinois rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Oh yes Illinois, because you deny that you like Ohio, unluckily for him and luckily for you, you will be going on a date too. Ah, entertainment. This is so revenge." America smiled.

"Father! What did I ever do to you?" Ohio said unhappily.

"Um, we all annoy dad, it's like our top hobby." New Mexico retorted.

"No duh." Idaho laughed.

"Wait… is this a double date?" Illinois freaked out.

"Um, yeah… Why?" America asked.

"I can't be seen with that unsanitary pig, and pretend we are best friends!" Illinois huffed and blew on a string of hair dramatically.

"Oh you poor thing." Tennessee rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

"She's your motherfucking sister. There is nothing wrong with being seen with her." Mississippi scolded motherly.

"Misty… Have you seen her?" Illinois rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…" Mississippi looked confused.

"Why can't I just go with Helen (New York) ? She's my actual best friend." Texas complained.

"The problem is that I don't date anyone, thank you very much." New York huffed, glaring at Idaho.

"Oh! You could go with Conner (Idaho)!" Vermont shouted. She loved teasing her siblings.

"Hey, shut up, Raychel, you still forgetting about you-know-who?" Helen laughed.

"Shut up. This never happened." Raychel blushed and turned away.

"Okay, forget it. We'll talk about this in the morning." America yawned.

"Dad, it's only 4 in the afternoon." Connecticut rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't want to see any of you guys for a while." America sighed and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Louisiana woke up bright and early the next morning at 3.

"Hey! Lillian, don't be late downstairs making breakfast, okay sweetie?" Kansas called, already heading down the stairs.

"Yes, sister!" Lillian raced to her bathroom, grabbed a brush, and started to comb her messy hair.

When she was done with her morning rituals, she raced down the stairs. If she was late, Kansas was sure to kill her.

"Kansas! I'm here!" Lillian was sure to yell, and hastily started to get pots and pans ready.

After an hour of cooking for her ravenous siblings, Louisiana rested on the couch as Vermont descended from the stairs.

"Up so early, Raychel?" Kansas called.

"Yeah, I woke up a long time ago, but I was reading my fanfictions upstairs. They are hilarious… And secretly fluffy." Raychel bounced, before settling down at the huge dining table.

"Gah, our siblings are so lazy. I don't get how they sleep for such a long time." Vermont yet again sighed, and debated on waking up Texas.

A few hours later, at 10, Kansas told Vermont to go upstairs and individually wake up every one of her siblings.

Instead, Vermont just walked out of the kitchen and went near the stairs shouting, "WAKE UP, LAZYHEADS!" She then walked back into the kitchen without even going up the stairs because she was too lazy.

* * *

"Oh my gosh." Missouri groaned, walking out of her room, and hit her ringing head.

"Missouri! Good morning." Mississippi greeted, also tired.

"How dare you wake me up? Now… I'M FIRIN' MA LAZERS!" Texas ran out of her room, holding an iPad with a gun app on and started shooting like crazy.

"Oh my goodness." Mississippi groaned, snatching up her iPad and confiscating it.

Then, all of her other crazed sibling came out of their rooms. Illinois was stalking Ohio, while Ohio was telling her to stop. Idaho and New York were loudly arguing. Rhode Island was running around screaming about her stuffed animals. And finally, Texas was punching California.

"Alright! All of you, shut up, or I'll get my gun! Or Alaska! Whichever is scarier to you all." Mississippi screamed, waving the confiscated iPad that was still on in the air for emphasis.

"Uh, Missy… If you think that is a real gun, you're as paranoid as Texas…" Oregon backed away slowly.

Texas nodded vigorously, as if she hadn't been insulted.

"Eh, I don't care for you all; I'm going downstairs to eat." Ohio sighed, making it safely in the kitchen. Or as safely one could be Illinois clutching your arm until it got red.

Eventually, the all made it to the kitchen and sat down to eat.

* * *

"Hey, Kansas and Louisiana! Nice cooking, as usual." They all nodded happily and started to dig in.

"Ugh. I tried avoiding you all, but I need my food." America came from the stairs, groaning.

"Daddy! Bad!" Rhode Island tripped him and sat on him.

"See! She's supposed to be the most innocent! What went wrong with her?" America asked, pleadingly.

"You got to her." They all said in union.

America hung his head, crestfallen, "You don't have to be so blunt about it!"

"Yes we do!" Pennsylvania laughed.

"This is why I avoid you all as much as possible." America sighed, getting up and carrying Rhode Island back to her chair.

"Actually, I know something we could all do! Field trip, I guess. To the mall!" America shouted, holding up his fork, "Oh, by the way, I'm not taking care of all of you. I'm going shopping with Iggy, so have fun by yourselves." America added.

"What the heck is a 'mall'?" Texas asked.

"How should we know? We always have work, and if we don't we are busy no having lives." Iowa sighed.

"Well anyways, a mall is a place with a lot of shopping places in one place." Kansas's eyes sparkled.

"Ew! Shopping? Why would we want to do that?" Texas, Vermont, and New York looked disgusted.

"They have a GameStop and a candy factory." Kansas sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh! Okay, then. LET'S GO!" They all shouted.

* * *

"Holy! Oh my goodness, this is quite a large place!" the states all looked in awe at the large halls with people bustling around. Large wreaths and colorful ornaments wrapped around large poles. In the center of it all, there was a large tree with blinking lights of all colors.

"Oh! People are already Christmas decorating!" Missouri smiled.

"Really? It's still a long way away from Christmas. Seriously, for people, the day after Thanksgiving is Christmas shopping time." Kansas rolled her eyes.

"No, we won't even live until Christmas. WE WILL ALL DIE. On the 21st." Oklahoma said.

Mississippi quickly covered Rhode Island and the other little one's ears.

"Don't be stupid! The world isn't going to end!" Mississippi snorted, flicking Oklahoma in the ear. (A/N: Seriously, it's not going to. Please don't panic.)

"I know… Ow! I was just kidding!" Oklahoma's ear was a throbbing red after Missy finally let go. Her temper could get the best of her sometimes.

"Let's go! I'm blowing this joint! Bye, losers!" Nevada shouted.

"Bianca, (Nevada) do you even know what 'blowing this joint' means?" Maine asked.

"Um, no! But whatever, I'm leaving you all!" Nevada turned around and headed for GameStop.

"Wait up!" Washington followed like a lost puppy behind her.

"Okay, Bianca is right, see you guys later." Texas grabbed Vermont and New York's hands and they all headed into GameStop as well.

California sighed with Idaho and they both followed.

* * *

"Brother Ben! Where would you like to go?" Illinois asked happily.

"How about… You go to the 'Forever 21' place and I'll follow you real quick. I, uh, have to do something real quick." Ohio stumbled for an excuse.

"It's okay! I'll follow you!" Illinois beamed.

"I'm going to the restroom…" Ohio said, knowing that would get her off his trail.

"Oh… Okay. I'll meet you there." As soon as Illinois's gaze left him, Ohio dashed for the food court.

"Hey! Ben?" Arkansas, Oregon, Oklahoma, West Virginia, Georgia, and Hawaii waved at him. (I know that's a lot but in every store, there is at least one other state. There are bloody 50 of them! Excuse my Britishness right there.)

"Where is big sister Kara?" Georgia tugged on his sleeve.

"She's doing her shopping, dear." Ohio bent down to scoop her up.

"Hah! That's hard to believe! That chick clings to you like glue. Congrats on getting her off your trail." Okalahoma laughed.

"Now I feel bad though. You know how anti-social she is. The only reason she loves me is because I was the one who stood up for her." Ohio sighed.

"Well, you better go now. She is probably crying right now." Virginia looked at him sadly. She had been away getting the food, but she had heard everything.

"Wait. I've got it!" Ohio hastily ran away, waving good-bye to his surprised siblings.

Ohio ducked into Forever 21, and scanned around, making sure Illinois wasn't there.

He realized she wasn't and looked into the dress section, looking for a gift for Illinois, muttering, "She will love this one!" at a yellow sundress. It would match her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Illinois cried, not knowing where her dear brother was. Then she saw him come into the store and ducked behind a clothing rack and heard him mumble something about a present for another girl.

She ripped a shirt in half, and stormed out of the shop, crying, her eyes bloodshot red from her tears.

* * *

**Whoa. A lot more drama than I thought was going to happen. I don't know myself sometimes. I know. I suck at writing drama. Anyways, sorry for the long update, now there will be another one. I can only go to my friend's house once every two weeks and use the computer there. My computer broke down and my dad won't get me a new one… It sucks. **

**Review, I will love you!**

**-Akira Ambrawr (Teehee)**


	4. Field Trip: Mall Part II

**Yay! I had a weird spark of inspiration so I decided to start this early. (But this may be cut off and not posted till very later…)**

* * *

Texas, Nevada (Yeah, I switched Nebraska and Nevada. Nevada's name is now Bianca, but I'm not going to change it on the list.) New York and Vermont walked into GameStop. They browsed the games, and Texas picked up Black Ops II, Vermont got Street Fighter, Nevada got Mortal Kombat, and New York got Assassin's Creed III, saying it was totally cute because it was on the Revolutionary War. She was the only one out of them who was in the war anyways.

Nevada got a text on her phone that beeped quite loudly.

"What does it say?" New York asked, looking over her shoulder.

"It's from Washington, we're all meeting at the food court in 15 minutes." Nevada stated. (Stated, you get it? Yeah? No…?)

"See you soon, WINK." Vermont emphasized the last word.

"That's not important." Nevada rolled her eyes.

"You realize that her likes-" New York's mouth was instantly covered by Texas's hand.

"Let her be the oblivious chick she is!" Vermont and Texas said together.

"What?" Nevada was definitely confused.

"Nothing!" They all shouted together.

"So are we headed for the food court or what?" Vermont asked, changing the subject.

So they did exactly that.

"Hey, is dad eating with us?" Nebraska asked.

"Uh, not sure, hey wait, getting a text." Delaware replied, reaching into his pocket.

"It's from dad, quote exactly from him, 'Can't come, busy… Yeah, that's what I am, busy! It's not like I'm trying to avoid my kids no! I'm already stuffed of hamburgers… That's what it is!'" Delaware said out loud.

Most of the states were oblivious and actually believed their dad.

"Oh my gosh. We'll just leave them in their little world. Anyways, dad would never be full of burgers. Ever." Mississippi whispered to Missouri.

Connecticut was scrolling through his phone, reading all the news flashes when suddenly, his face got absolutely horrified.

"Guys! I have the worst news ever! Hostess is going out of business, so no more Twinkies!" he exclaimed.

New York, who was drinking her cola, instantly spewed it out, and had a horrified look on her face. (The girl I based New York on hasn't tasted Twinkies before, but New York, New York is the place where most Twinkies are eaten. And yes, the person I based New York off of is from New York.)

Everyone was in uproar, screaming. Most of them wondered how this came to be.

"What is so great about Twinkies anyway, and if so many people are freaking out, shouldn't they like, have money to go back into business now?" Texas asked.

"No. You don't understand, Quinn! They are Twinkies!" Montana shook her little sister by the shoulders, making her fling back and forth.

"Big brother… What's a Twinkie?" South Dakota asked North.

Almost all of them made a dramatic gasp.

"You don't need to know. They taste disgusting, and are unhealthy anyways." North replied.

Almost all of them gasped again.

"North! You don't understand!" South Carolina waved her hands around frantically, "They are heaven! Okay, not as good, but good metaphor, huh?"

Most of them nodded.

"Honey badger don't care, honey badger don't give a-"California was cut off by most of the more mature states.

"Yeah, we don't care." They all said together.

"Anyways, back to the horrible tragedy that has befallen the Earth. How dare these people make things good then take them out of the universe! They are just asking to be sued." They all nodded.

"Anyways… Uh." Some of the states felt awkward about the whole "twinkie" thing.

"Whoa, chicas! I need to go home and play my Black Ops!" Texas shouted.

"I called Call of Duty first." Nevada nodded her head.

"Wait~! But we don't all want to leave yet~!" Kansas said with a freaky tone.

"Uh, okay sister. Hey guys, wanna go to the movie theater nearby?" Vermont asked.

"Yeah sure, but if we have to drive, I call it. You guys would kill us." New York twirled the keys on her finger.

"What do you all want to watch? Wreck-it-Ralph or Rise of the Guardians?" Nevada asked.

"Uh, oh yeah! I was talking to West the other day! (West Virginia) She said she watched both but liked Wreck-it-Ralph better." Texas piped up. So then they headed out.

* * *

"Hey! Illinois! I bought you a present!" Ohio called over to the girl eating with Mississippi, Missouri, and Kansas.

The shocked girl accidentally coughed, choking on her Sprite.

"Isn't it nice? Sorry I've been such a jerk recently, here, I'll take you out today." Ohio smiled, offering his hand.

Illinois huffed, puffing her cheeks like a chipmunk, before taking his hand, also smiling.

* * *

"What is this? Sparta again?!" Texas asked, slamming her hand to her forehead.

"Dude. Just because Sparta stole your wallet once does NOT mean everything that goes weird is his fault." New York rolled her eyes.

"But my wallet is gone, so obviously it's his fault. Like how the weatherman said it would rain when I was five, so I stayed home but it didn't rain? You can't trust people." Texas shook her head in disgust.

"Uh… Yeah." They all sighed. Nevada ended up paying, and they all stepped in.

"Oh my gosh! That was funny! I liked the little girl. She had spunk." Texas nodded.

"Yeah, okay. We should head back now…" Nevada said, and they started back toward the mall.

* * *

**OMG. The Twinkie incident was a long time ago. So was Wreck-it-Ralph and Rise of the Guardians! Gah. I should have updated this earlier. So what would you like the states to do next? Also, who's life do you want me to center a part on? I did that with Louisiana last chapter, by the way. I don't get the Twinkie thing though... I haven't eaten one, but if so many people were in an uproar, they should definitely have gotten back into business. **

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review~!**

**-Akira Amber**


	5. OC Form

**Hey guys! Great news! I am accepting OC's because I decided you guys should have fun too! Hurry, spots are being taken up as you read!**

**RULES:**

**1) Send in your OC through PM only.**

**2) No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stews. I will seriously go all Prussia on you. Luckily, I'm not mean enough to accept your character and bash. Or am I?**

**3) Please be realistic...**

**5) This one is optional but preferred: Make the state seem "stereotypical" correct. **

**6) Type a three digit number on your form to know you read the rules. Use the number I skipped in writing the rules. Rule 1 isn't skipped, there is a one next to the rule 1. If you don't get what I'm trying to say, just tell me in the form.**

**7) Remember: There are fifty states! Fifty OC's. Please don't complain about lack of screen time it's hard enough already... Plus, your character will probably be immediately taken out of the story.**

**8) Put your favorite couple so far in the story with the three digit number.**

**9) BE CREATIVE. Oh, go out there and have fun~!**

**Name: (Last name does NOT have to be Jones)**

**Personification:**

**Personality: (Descriptive)**

**Appearance:**

**Gender: (Don't bombard me with Females...)**

**Capitol:**

**Ideas for the story?: (BIG POINTS)**

**Feel free to add slots to make your character more descriptive. Oh, and if your OC is not chosen, nothing against you. Also, whoever I write the most is my writing style's strength, please don't complain... Please...?**

**Ciao~ and Thanks!**

**-Akira Amber**


End file.
